


I believe in miracles

by InsomniBun



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniBun/pseuds/InsomniBun
Summary: New Year's gift for a special someone <3Theme: Beauty and the Beast





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, I find myself wandering the castle halls alone. On those nights I feel lost, alone and restless. It is then that I wonder, staring out the window and into the thick woods surrounding my dwelling, why I am here, on this Earth. I couldn't seem to place my purpose, and it used to unsettle my young mind greatly. A smaller, less mature version of I would be disgruntled at the mighty need to find people - friends to spend my time with. But the people have put me in this castle, long ago, when I was helpless to stop them. I became afraid of venturing into the woods, to finally quell the ever-present buzzing of my troubled thoughts. I became afraid of the silence that would follow suit. So, I stayed there, being chained by my own mind more forcefully than any shackles that could be crafted by man. Day after day, tear after lonely, bitter tear. I became as frigid as the hallways, long since void of life, and as sharp as the deep claws of loneliness buried in my spine. My own light steps were the only sound for miles, I felt. Sometimes I could hear things. Things like people, busily moving like ants near my castle. I never dared to look out the window. All of them shied away from my home - and it should have stayed that way. Until one day, when a chance encounter shattered my bubble of loneliness forever. I was woken up - quite rudely! - by loud, droning knocking. At first, was in a state of panic, quickly donning my day clothes, planning an escape route. I would be lying if to this day I still didn't think I was dreaming. A small, thin and dishevelled me all but fell down the corridors, looking for the source of the strange noise. I had the living daylights scared out of me when I heard a meek and timid voice call out - A voice! And it said:  
"Hello? Anyone home?!"  
I stopped in my tracks, my heavy robe almost making me fall over. That voice is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I quietly slunk to the large, dark wood doors, and pressed my back against it, sliding down as I listened to the heavenly sounds.  
"I'm lost! Can somebody please help me?!"  
The source of the wonderful chime sounded distressed, but I was enamoured with it's ringing voice.  
Suddenly, the heavy door next to me was pushed open, and for the second time that day, this surprise visitor scared the living daylights out of me. I awkwardly jumped from my spot, facing the door, with my hands up just in case I had to protect myself. Squinting my eyes shut, I was prepared for the worst. Imagine my surprise when a small, compact form knocked me over with ease, almost crushing me under its weight. I tried to be brave, I really did, but I couldn't help the scream I procured. It rivalled that of a Scottish Banshee and was enough to startle both me and the mass on my chest. When I uncovered my eyes, I saw something that truly took my breath away. Upon me sat a human girl (which I learned later on, but I digress). She had pale, porcelain-like skin, slightly flushed pink for some reason. A small button nose, and a delicate, round face. I don't know how long I've been staring, but next thing I know a pair of beautiful eyes was examining my form. I would have been embarrassed, I'm not much after all. But I felt like I could drown in her eyes. Deep, mysterious pools of soft, dusk-coloured pine lured me in like a moth to a flame. Lined with specks of sunset and deep, chocolaty wood I wanted to spend an eternity looking into. But alas, all happy moments have to be cut short, to make way for new ones. The girl stumbled off me like a newborn deer trying to get on its feet - Clumsy and shaky. The only thing I understood from the storm of words being uttered by the beautiful thing was the word 'sorry'. I was confused as to what the girl could be sorry for - Then I remembered that she very literally burst into my home with little (No) permission. I chose this moment to stand up - in all my bony glory - and ask her what she was looking for in this neck of the woods. The girl was paralyzed, fear dancing in her colourful eyes. I helped her to her feet and led her through a long hallway to my grand living room. It hasn't been occupied by more than one person for many years, even though it's built to contain a small army. I gently ushered her onto one of the dusty, thick plush armchairs, and motioned for her to wait. I strode away quickly, determined to make my guest feel comfortable. Unbeknownst to me, she decided to explore the room while I was away. When I came back, with my lean arms packed with firewood, I couldn't see my guest at first. In a blind panic, I threw the wood into the large fireplace and straightened my spine to survey the room. I eyed the girl next to a bookcase, slightly startled but otherwise okay. I told her she could resume reading, while I prepared a nice fire to ward off the chills settled in our bones. And she did. I studied her quietly while she read, and seeing her enraptured in my words makes me feel a little proud of myself. Soon enough, the fire was roaring, and I set a pot of water on top to prepare some tea. We sat down, and I asked the girl why she was here.  
"Well...I got um..." Her cheeks took on a nice, red colour once again "I got lost while I was on a walk..."   
It looked like she expected me to laugh at her, which is silly - Getting lost is a completely normal thing, isn't it? I offered her some tea, and a place to stay, And from that day onward, my entire life was turned upside down. The girl and I spent many days huddled in the castle, hiding from the harsh winter outside. She taught me how to cook and bake and sew. And she herself took to reading like a fish to water. Neither of us ever wanted the other to leave.But alas, my darling human began to long for her own home. I tried to fill her days with ballroom dancing lessons and joint reading sessions, but it didn't shake the longing for familiarity, for her family. I didn't try to stop her when she told me she wished to see her family. I was sad but happy to let her leave if she so desired. But she quickly reassured me that she would come back soon, that she would rather spend time with me than with anyone else. So, the two of us made a deal. She would come back to me in a week's time. Now, a younger me wouldn't have put so much trust in another person, but I've become rational and trusting. I knew she would come back to me. And so I bid my love goodbye and watched her leave. I stood on the porch for a long time, but I haven't once doubted her. No, I was just wondering how I would survive without her. I waited and waited...It almost seemed like a year has passed already. I wasted my idle time by writing for her. I made glorious worlds of magic and mystery, I've crafted complex stories and symbolic scenes. But the time was passing slowly, too slowly.My steps became heavy and solemn. I found myself growing cold once again. I stopped keeping my castle warm and stopped living as I did with her. Before I knew it, a month has passed, and I was still waiting for my angel's return.


	2. Chapter 2

The comfort my sorrows seek must be lost in the heavy snowfall. Before knowing her I didn't know the warmth of love enough to miss it, but now the icy feeling of loneliness carved its way into my bones unwelcomed. The beast of the castle, mighty and fearsome, reduced to a reluctant child, facing the snowy world outside of its home. The predicament I'm faced with is almost woefully simple. And I ache to see my darling again, but every time I want to take a step outside, I freeze up. It's unbecoming of me to be afraid of the outside, but I cannot fathom how I planned to survive out in such an unfamiliar, open place. With a sigh of resignation, I slam the castle doors shut in a fit of anger. She promised to come back! I shouldn't have to go look for her. But the thought of my human going through this same snow melted my thoughts away, and left behind a heartache. She is somewhere, walking on the same earth as me, longing for me just as I long for her. Maybe she is unable to return, and waits for me to come to her aid. The thought steeled my resolve into icy certainty. I will go find her, even if it costs me my life. My wretched existence depends not on trivial things, like food or warmth, so preparation was as easy as throwing on one of my nicer cloaks, to make a good impression, and I was off, towards the gates. I stared into the outside, just as I had before. And the outside stared into me as i made my first, tentative step into the great unknown. After fighting the instinct to rush back into the castle, i took another step. Careful tip toeing gave way to boisterous, large strides as i went off into the trees, the same way my love came from so many days ago. I spent the walk, not marveling in the new surroundings, but thinking of a plan. As i tread through the snow, I find myself thinking about humans. I won't be able to make a crowd of the things listen to me long enough for me to find my beloved without a well crafted ruse. They are afraid of things that are different, i can attest to the fact myself- What if i settle on good, old fashioned 'a local monster is looking for the prettiest maid to be its bride' trope. It's quite common in the fairy tales I've studied over the years. Humans as a whole are simply unreasonable and barbaric as presented by all of the numerous acts of malice towards undeserving animals and their own kin. My heart did a funny little flip in my chest when I stumbled upon a road amidst the snow. It is mostly cleared up, with the deep grooves by the sides, and leads to what looks like a small house. An outpost perhaps? Or a lodge? Either way it matters little to me. Squaring my shoulders and steeling my resolve, I press foreward down the road. At the sound of loud, echoing footsteps I ambled off the road and into the foliage. I'll be damned if I'm run over by something of that size. What passes by me gives me pause. It seems to be the contraption that left the grooves. It is wooden, with two wheels and pulled by a horse. Oh, it's a wagon. I watched it pass, curiosity flaming up like never before. What a quaint method of transport! Humans aren't that barbaric anymore it seems. As i set out again, i think of what my love has told me about their concept of society and structure based on it, but she never told me much of their technological advancement. The day fades to night and my steps are guided by the road, seeing as I can't exactly see under a murky sky. I hit what I think is a village late next morning, and I'm itching for a quill and parchment to write down my thoughts. I see, from my hiding place, clusters of little homes, with humans already bustling around and busy like ants. I vaguely recognize that the reason my heart was doing gymnastics to escape my ribs was a feeling of longing. Had I lived with my own family in the tower atop the hill? Did we wake and work with these people, and spend our days in the sun, back when my bones had flesh and blood? It's been too long for me to recall. As I walked closer, I overhead two of them talk.  
"It's simply terrible, yanno! Our princess is far too young to wed that idiot!" One human complained loudly to the other. Their companion agreed with a humph, adjusting the shawl around their shoulders. "That idiot lordling is not going to help her broken heart" The other scoffed. Could they be talking about-  
"The girl said clearly that she met her true love when they saved her life!"  
"Hmph"  
"During that fearsome storm, we could have lost er if not for them! And she came back glowing with happiness!"  
From then on I tuned out, staring blankly at the couple as they joined hands and left. I have no doubts that my darling was the princess they spoke of. I lament for a moment, thinking about her enchanting eyes filled with tears and sorrow, about her waiting day and night for me to save her. While I was too busy wasting time, she suffered alone. I must push back my disgust at myself, and save the light of my life now, the question of my inadequacy reserved for later. I square my shoulders, brush off my cloak and stride confidently down the road. When I reach what seems like a proper place, I loudly exclaim:  
"You may know me as the cursed prince of the woods!" Humans begin to crowd around where i stood, some marveling, some fearful. "I have come to the knowledge that my darling, your princess, is waiting for her true love to save her, and I will not wait a breath more!"  
A hush washed over the crown of townspeople, until one of the humans raised their hand. "I will lead you to the castle, noble prince!" They exclaimed. "No longer shall she wait! "  
And so, with a crowd of excited humans behind me, I was led to the castle by the boy. The large, wooden door reminded me much of my own, except this one is... Open. I leave my human company behind, stating that I must go alone. They cheered me on while I entered the daunting castle-town. The architecture is similar to my own fort, and it is eerie to be walking among these similar yet different structures. Stopping in my tracks, I begin to notice the crowd of fancy-dressed humans, chittering nervously about something or another in my direction. I wonder what made them so nervous? After a quick look over my shoulder, i address one of them. "Dear humans, I am looking for your princess."  
A hush went through the crowd. "I am her true love, the cursed prince of the woods, and I cannot wait to see her any longer." The humans seemed to be discussing my claim, harsh whispers of 'But it saved her!' made its way to my ears. Just then, I hear a painfully familiar gasp of surprise. Could it be? -  
I look up, and just as i thought, atop the tower, my beloved is looking down on me, leaning off the balcony railing. "Beloved!" That beautiful, ringing and  
voice resounded. My heart ached in response. Then, she disappeared, presumably to come meet me but I still went through that split second of dread. Soon the doors of the main tower were thrown open, and my darling barreled towards me much like an arrow. Soon enough I was hit by the full force of her, and it knocked me off my skeletal feet, very literally. It felt so good to feel the familiar shape of her in my arms. I payed no mind to the crowd as we embraced, finally together. "My darling I'm so sorry- You had to come all this way-" She began sputtering. "Nonsense, I wasted time and could have saved you so many tears-"  
"But-"  
"Do you wish to go home? The castle has been cold in your absence"  
I ask, a smile blooming on my face as I lifted her up into my arms. My beloved, looked up at me with the same eyes that changed my life forever, and said:  
"I wouldn't want anything more"


End file.
